Heart of Palm
by M L Europe
Summary: [Pairings: Trust me, I'm covering almost everyone] Ch. 4: What's happening at the caves? Kate comes back to find out, and the Palm begins to open...
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Palm**

By M L Europe

* * *

Author's Note: _Tada! My first dive into Lost fiction! We'll see how you all like it. There's not much to this chapter, but I wanted to get it out, and give everyone a taste before committing to this or anything. So, hope you like it and hope you'll review!_

_Another thing, I'm big on characters. Seeing how different people react with others. (One of the reasons I love this show, so many diverse characters.) So, I'll be having lots of characters, and, since I'm not all that creative, if anyone wants me to write a character of theirs in, I'd be happy too. I've read enough Lost ff to know we've got quite a few talented writers out there. :-D_

Disclaimer: _ABC owns the characters, the plane, Disney, the Island…I bet they even own Hawaii and aren't telling anyone! ..._

'_all depressed now because M L Europe ownes…NOTHING…_'

* * *

The fluttering of eyelids, and sudden everything was bright. Colorful, despite the lack of illumination. Brilliant green, tall objects that reach towards the expansive, stretching black and purple but never could quite reach. Twinkling lights above, sparkling, blinking, as if hiding mischievous secrets. Underneath was also green, but scattered with rich browns. And off, into the unknown...deep darkness 

_No..._

Strange noises pulled attention away from the threatening darkness. A soothing, yet forceful crash, somewhere, not too far. It followed a mystic rhythm, hypnotic and tranquil. Elsewhere, a sweet, soft cooing, content and happy in the night. Nothing else could be drawn from the oblivious song than a smile. And yet, somewhere even farther away...voices?

Two of them.

Frantic.

Angry.

LOUD.

And coming from the darkness...

* * *

"Shannon, if you would just slow down, rest, you'd realize that this isn't what you should be doing now." 

"Sayid, I promised that kid that I'd take care of his damn dog, so I need to find the damn dog and take care of the damn dog!"

"You need rest. We've been over this. You're stressed, tired, you need to rest your lungs…"

"Dammit, Sayid, I didn't ask you to come with me. So shut up, alright? I need to find that damn dog!" Shannon realized she was sounding like an overdramatic teenager. Especially with her voice beginning to break. But she knew this had been coming. No matter how much she had tried to be 'responsible', to be useful, it lead to this. First, loosing the damn dog, then having the entire camp think she was crazy…including him. The last person she would have expected…the last she _wanted_ to expect… now thought she was a raving lunatic. No big surprise. Sooner of later, everyone she loved eventually branded her as a bitchy, stuck up airhead. Pushing through the brush, she angrily rubbed the burning tears from her eyes. "Vincent! VINCENT!"

Thanks to her stubbornness, they were now wandering in the dead of night, the threat of the others still fresh in her mind…along with the vision of Walt… she pitched forward, her foot caught on a fist-sized stump. Crying out in shock, she immediately crossed her arms over her face. The Barbie-wannabe had learned a few things from hanging out with the soldier. If Shannon wasn't about to be gorged to death by the rough island terrain, she would have found the reality amusing.

A pair of strong arms gripped her waist, catching her at the last second, and reeling her back upright and leaning in his arms. Shannon's breath became shallow, and she could feel Sayid descending, sitting on the death wielding stump with Shannon placed firmly in his lap. As her breathing began to become more desperate, she reached out and gripped his left arm, noticing his right arm was currently occupied with something in his backpack. Looking up into Sayid's eyes, she squinted, blinked, then looked away, shaking her head. Her lack of air had her hallucinating.

Another attack. Damn lungs always had that unique timing…usually erupting whenever she least needed it. And she could barely see. And she needed to get the damn dog! Through her lack of air, she let out a moan. Ever since crashing the damn plane on the damn island, there'd been nothing but damn complications!

Within two seconds, Sayid wiped out the eucalyptus remedy Sun had made, in vast quantities (The woman was as wise as she was Korean), and applied it to Shannon's convulsing chest, allowing her to breath the scent in as well. The mixture worked, as it always did. Cautiously, Shannon took a breath. Then another. Soon enough, Shannon released her grip on Sayid's arm and leaned forward, forcing her breathing to calm down. Looking behind her, Shannon cocked her head in confusion. Sayid had his head back against one of the numerous trees, a hand over his forehead.

He almost looked like he had been…worried.

Shannon placed a shaky hand on his arm. Quickly, Sayid regained his composure. Pulling himself away from the tree, he looked expectantly at Shannon. The same expression she had assumed she'd imagined earlier was still in his eyes. The two held gazes for a moment. A long moment. To long.

"Here Vincent!" Shannon shouted suddenly, turning away from Sayid and climbing out of his lap. Of course, she was so flustered, she sounded more like she was saying, 'Hervisent!' Glancing over her shoulder, she winced as Sayid rolled his eyes and got to his feet, much like a disgruntled dog. Dog…

"Vincent!"

Instead of a bark, or anything dog friendly like that, the two searchers heard rustling. Hopeful, Shannon called out again, "Vincent?" Silence answered her instead. Turning back towards Sayid, Shannon was about to speak, when he placed a hand over his mouth and crouched, in full combat mode. He motioned for Shannon to follow suit, and then walked silently through the trees, in direction of the quite disruption of the foliage, Shannon close on his heels.

The rustling had come from a clearing, not far out of the woods. Reaching behind him, Sayid gripped Shannon's hand and held it tightly, inching closer, and closer, and closer. Finally, the rustling stopped. Arching his brow, Sayid stood, pulling Shannon with him, and walked quickly through the tall grass. Shannon gasped as something rose from the ground…

It was…

It was…

"What the…?" Sayid muttered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Dammit."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Palm

By M L Europe

* * *

_Disclaimer: We've deduced that Lost and it's characters are not mine, but what about one fiery brunette? She is the proud character of the one, Phoenix-Talon! **'loud-sounding applause'** (I, however, own a certain Arab's big, brown eyes…)__

* * *

_

Previously on Lost:

_"Shannon, if you would just slow down, rest, you'd realize that this isn't what you should be doing now."_

_"Sayid, I promised that kid that I'd take care of his damn dog, so I need to find the damn dog and take care of the damn dog!"_

_The rustling had come from a clearing, not far out of the woods. Reaching behind him, Sayid gripped Shannon's hand and held it tightly, inching closer, and closer, and closer. Finally, the rustling stopped. Arching his brow, Sayid stood, pulling Shannon with him, and walked quickly through the tall grass. Shannon gasped as something rose from the ground…_

_It was…_

_It was…_

_"What the…?" Sayid muttered, tilting his head in confusion._

_"Dammit."_

* * *

"Who's idiotic enough to leave the caves?" Shannon wondered out loud as Sayid knelt by the collapsed figure.He looked over his shoulder and shotShannon a withering glare. Shrugging, Shannon knelt beside him as he continued to check for a pulse. It was a girl, a teenager if Sayid was forced to be specific. Not much older than 16…

Shannon hadn't stopped talking; Sayid had just chosen to let her ramble. It was her way of calming down. And after her previous asthmatic attack, he didn't want to stress her anymore by telling her he was sure he'd never seen this girl before. "Well, I had a good excuse. The damn dog. What's she doing out in the middle of nowhere? And how did she slip by the guards? They wouldn't have let her out, she's barely old enough to drive, let alone wander in the _forêt de mort_ by herself."

Glancing over, confusion lining his big, brown eyes, Shannon finally quieted. "Forest of Death." She explained. "Now…is she…OK?"

Sayid sighed and leaned on his back leg, surveying the area and the teenaged girl. "I believe so. No apparent wounds or signs of trauma…it seems like she's just…sleeping." Calmly looking over at Shannon, he was surprised to find her standing, glaring at the girl as if she could somehow convey her disagreementwiththe mysterious girl's actionswith the infamous 'Princess Glare'. Paying no attention to the fact that the girl wasn't even in a state of consciousness.

All it earned her was the silent sounds of the Island.

Finally, Shannon looked back at Sayid. "What?"

Sayid smiled to himself and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing…you just seem so..." his eyes softened and he tilted his head to look up at her, "_worried_."

They stared at each other for a minute, Shannon daring Sayid to follow up on his theory, and Sayid daring Shannon to dispute it. Finally, Shannon pulled away, and turned around, heading back in the direction of the caves. "Where are you going?" Sayid called. She was leaving? He stood and quickly followed, grabbing her elbow to stop her. Again, he asked, "Where are you going?"

Eyes darting from the girl, to Sayid, then back to the girl spoke volumes. But instead, Shannon responded by shrugging. "We're not gonna find the dog…so…we'd better get back before the Others…"

She was looking back at the girl again. Sayid followed her gaze and sighed. After a minute, he yielded. "Perhaps you are right." Striding back to the girl, he gently lifted her up into his arms and walked back to Shannon. "Let's proceed."

"But…but…" Shannon stuttered, her eyes drawn to the sleeping figure. She was small and fragile-looking. As if she could fall right through Sayid's strong arms and slip quietly into the ground. "What if…" Shannon's voice dropped to a whisper. "What if she's one of them…one of the Others." Sayid frowned; he hated Island gossip. It placed unneeded fear and discontent into the minds of the other survivors. Not that _he_ wasn't afraid or discontented. It was just easier to be fearful and discontented without everyone else being fearful and discontented at the same time.

"Look Shannon. We're going to bring this girl back, we are going to let Jack examine her, and we are going to not worry about whoever else is on this Island. _She_ obviously has no intent on killing us, especially not in her present condition." Shifting the girl in his arms, Sayid reached up and gently traced Shannon's jaw line reassuringly. "Trust me. I won't let any harm come to you."

Gripping Sayid's hand, Shannon closed her eyes. It was so hard to resist when those puppy dog eyes arose. "Fine." Sayid grinned and kissed her hand before heading off towards the caves. A few seconds later, Shannon started behind him, arms folded close to her chest. "But if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you!"

Sayid just laughed.

* * *

When Sayid and Shannon returned to the caves, they were greeted with slight pandemonium. Apparently Hurley had let slip that Jack had left with Locke and Kate, and when no one could find Sayid there had been a rift pass through all of the survivors. Now, Charlie was standing by the water, trying to get the fighting castaways' attention and Hurley was running around, trying to settle everyone's nerves. It wasn't helping.

Sayid frowned. Where had Jack gone? Then he realized. And smiled. Stupid question, any idiot knew where he'd gone. Best guess (only guess) was that Kate had gone on another foolhardy adventure. And the good ol' lovesick doctor had once again thrown caution to the wind to make sure she was safe. Glancing back at Shannon, who was leaning against the cave wall, a bored look on her face, Sayid couldn't say that he wouldn't have done the same.

But something had to be done. No one was safe if the whole cave was up in shambles. And Sayid wasn't thinking about the so-called 'Others'. He was more worried about someone accidentally trampling someone. Scanning the sea of faces, he zeroed in on one in particular and grinned. Perfect. Handing the sleeping girl (though he had no idea how she could sleep through this) to Shannon, he made his way through the crowd.

Yes, he did hear Shannon's shout of surprise and fury. Something about 'dumping the little tramp' onto her. Sayid just chose to ignore it.

A woman with chestnut hair stood among a group of people he recognized vaguely, all of them trying to calm things down while trying to get some answers themselves. Grinning, Sayid cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Jacey!"

The brunette woman looked up and smiled in relief, scurrying over to where Sayid stood. "Sayid! Thank God you're back, it's-"

Sayid nodded, politely interrupting, "Yes, I can see that. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"Everyone SHUT **UP**!"

The walls vibrated and immediately the current occupants of the caves looked scornfully in the direction of Jacey's – loud – voice. They stopped themselves from any nasty comment however, when they caught sight of Sayid. He found it amusing how the people so often needed a leader of a situation. Sayid also found it amusing, yet comforting, that, unless Jack, Kate, Sawyer, or Locke were present, they could look up to the Arab man. Perhaps there was hope for his people after all…

Giving Jacey an appreciative smile, he took Jack's previous place from earlier in the evening and look out at the mass. "My friends," he began, his accent allowing his words to have a soothing effect over the group, "we can not fight amongst ourselves. To survive, we must band together, remembering whom our real enemy is. It is futile for us to fight separately, but if we pull together, we can defeat all odds…"

* * *

"…and know that we will do everything in our ability to assure the safety of everyone present." Sayid's speech had gone exceptionally well. It looked as though his fellow castaways were comprehending him, and mulling through his words. This was good. If he could calm them down, they would finally be convinced to attempt sleep. That was half the problem with all the irritability; no one was getting any sleep. Poor Claire looked like she hadn't slept a day on the island, and Trisha, Steve's – or was it Scott? – more-than-platonic friend, had bags under her eyes the rivaled no one. Currently, Claire and Trisha were being held up by their 'friends' (or more-than-friend friends…the island grape vine wasn't very specific; Charlie and Steve, respectfully). "Any questions?"

The peace was shattered. Immediately Sayid was bombarded with questions about Jack, Kate, Locke, the raft, the Others…apparently everyone had missed the point in his speech where he'd explained that he really had NO idea what was going on. Sighing, he winced as the line of questioning turned to the whereabouts of Shannon and him earlier. He'd conveniently left out that part of the speech, hoping no one would think to ask. Unfortunately, Sayid had been mistaken. "We – "

" – We found – "

"We found tracks that appeared to be Vincent's, but were mistaken." Sayid quickly shouted over Shannon, much to her annoyance. The answer pleased the rest of the crowd, it seemed, and soon enough, the crowd dispersed. The only face that didn't turn away didn't look too pleased with him.

"Shannon, let me explain – "

"No, Sayid, don't explain." Shannon's answer sounded oddly passive, compared to her current body language, which was sending Sayid anger vibes unlike any the soldiers in his unit could ever give him. Then again, he hadn't been seeing any of the soldiers in his unit as a potential courtship. "Sayid, don't try to explain, because you'd get it wrong. As hard as it is to believe, I wasn't going to rat out the little brat. I was going to try and _save_ both our asses from the crazy mob."

No wonder she was angry with him. Sayid immediately felt a surge of regret. Especially when Shannon about-faced and walked back to where she had laid the girl. Running to catch up with her, he saw the look of surprise on Shannon's face even before she gasped. Following her gaze, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The sleeping girl.

She was waking up.

* * *

_Only Memories: MY BUDDY! 'attacks with huggles'…Yeah, you're my first reviewer and this makes me happy. FEAR NOT, REVIEWER BUDDY! No harm shall befall our friends…yet…_

_Jordy583: I'm glad you liked it! Here's another chapter for ya!_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: I feel so productive! Two chapters in a week! And this chappy is **five** pages long on Bill Gates' brainchild (Microsoft word)! So, feeling happy now, despite the events of my day! YAY! PLEASE review, my friends. I will have Sayid gaze lovingly at you, if you do! (Unless you're a guy…we'll work something out otherwise.) Oh, and I should explain, I'm such a geek/idiot/nerd. Those of you that read Phoenix's stories (or, in Phoenix's case, thee that writes them), I'm going to incorporate some of that into my story…_

_See, I know I'm crazy, but I love the idea of intertwining stories. Phoenix actually gave me the idea with her (awesome) stories interweaving the Lost episodes into her story. I think, since Lost is such a fantastically radical and unusual show, it deserves a sort of radical fanfiction following. Just my opinion…we'll see how it works out…_


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Palm 

By M L Europe

* * *

_Disclaimer: This is a non – owning, non – profit story. Cheers to Phoenix for the loverly Robbins.

* * *

_

Previously on Lost:

"_Who's idiotic enough to leave the caves?" Shannon wondered out loud as Sayid knelt by the collapsed figure. He looked over his shoulder and shot Shannon a withering glare. Shrugging, Shannon knelt beside him as he continued to check for a pulse. It was a girl, a teenager if Sayid was forced to be specific. Not much older than 16…_

"_No, Sayid, don't explain." Shannon's answer sounded oddly passive, compared to her current body language, which was sending Sayid anger vibes unlike any the soldiers in his unit could ever give him. Then again, he hadn't been seeing any of the soldiers in his unit as a potential courtship. "Sayid, don't try to explain, because you'd get it wrong. As hard as it is to believe, I wasn't going to rat out the little brat. I was going to try and save both our asses from the crazy mob."_

_No wonder she was angry with him. Sayid immediately felt a surge of regret. Especially when Shannon about-faced and walked back to where she had laid the girl. Running to catch up with her, he saw the look of surprise on Shannon's face even before she gasped. Following her gaze, he stopped dead in his tracks._

_The sleeping girl._

_She was waking up.

* * *

_

"Jack… Jack!"

Functioning on lack of sleep must be doing something to his hearing. Turning around, Jack waited for Sayid to catch up, watching the Arab curiously. Sayid hadn't said much at the hatch, but Jack had presumed it was because he was just as shocked as Jack had been at the insanity of it all. (Seriously, who would put a stock piled "supply hut" – Gilligan's Island moment – in the middle of a deserted island? …Besides this 'Dharma Initiative'.) Resting up against a tree, Jack frowned as Sayid looked back at Robbins, Hurley, and Kate, who were probably mulling over the latest development. 'And they don't even know about Dharma yet.' Jack thought, smirking to himself at the sadistic humor the island seemed to emanate. One look at Sayid's face, however,wiped Jack's smirk away. "Everything all right?"

Sayid looked down at the ground, as if trying to form his words. Finally, looking back again and, urging Jack to start walking, Sayid looked his friend in the eye. "There's been a new…development."

Great. All Jack really wanted to when they got back to camp was focus on the inside of his eyelids. He didn't want to care how long Locke had to stay in the hatch. Locke was the one who tried so damn hard to open it, he should be the one worrying his brain out every 108 minutes. And Jack didn't want to care that the crew of the raft most likely would never return. It was their idea to leave, pushing the almost impossible idea of a rescue. Jack couldn't do a _thing_ about them leaving, it was their choice. Most of all, Jack didn't want to care about the strange 'Others' on the island. There was a logical explanation for everything, like Claire getting lost and hitting her head. Lighting striking the trees on the other side of the island. The French lady a few sand dunes short of a beach.

Wonderful, he was even thinking about sand.

"What is it Sayid?" Jack asked, a yawn barely escaping from his lips.

A small smile grew on Sayid's lips and he responded quietly. "This will only take a minute. Shannon and I…we made a new discovery."

Jack grew serious. "What did you find?"

"Not what. Who."

Now Jack was awake.

* * *

"You and Sayid ran off in a hurry." Looking up from his 'medicine cabinet', Jack was pleasantly surprised to find Kate sitting on his 'waiting room' bench. 

Before he could resist, he felt the corners of his lips quirk up in a grin. "Sorry to leave you guys like that." Pausing, he looked up at the roof of the cave as if considering before turning back to Kate and, joking, commented, "But you and Hurley _did_ look like you wanted to be alone."

She looked beautiful when she laughed.

Jack offered her the best smile he could muster, before turning back to his inventory. Falling for someone on the island was probably like falling for someone from work. It wouldn't end well. Jack found himself grimacing at that thought. He then found himself grimacing _at_ grimacing.

Did he have any headache pills left?

Good question. Jack turned around to reach for the pillbox, only to find himself about two inches away from Kate. Fatigue really must be affecting his hearing. And now, Kate was affecting his ability to breath. He didn't know how he let her do this to him. Every single time…

"Ahem!" Whirling around in shock, Jack found an amused Shannon standing with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face. Immediately Jack and Kate took a step away from each other, Jack blushing furiously at being caught in a close encounter. Kate didn't look blasé, either.

"I was just…I'll just…" looking over at the cave entrancing, Kate nodded her good-bye and walked away. Jack could have sworn, though, that she glanced back at him as she left.

Lack of sleep. That's what it was.

Turning his attention to Shannon, who wasn't trying to hide her enjoyment of the situation, he arched his eyebrow. "What can I do for you, Shannon?"

Fear clouded the blonde's eyes. "You mean…but Sayid said he told you…" Anger immediately replaced the fear as Shannon turned around to tell off Sayid, Jack presumed. Sighing, Jack hurried over to Shannon and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. He told me, I just forgot. Do you have her? Is she here?"

Reluctantly, Shannon nodded and warily glanced around. Satisfied everyone else wasn't paying any attention, she hurried out of the caves, motioning for Jack to follow. He rolled his eyes. Shannon could be so melodramatic.

The blonde maneuvered through the brush for a few seconds. Jack found it hard to believe Shannon had gone through such extent, when there was probably (hopefully) nothing to worry about. A body came into view and Jack stopped short.

Sitting quietly under the tree, staring at the ground, was, as Sayid had described, a young girl in her late teens. Her hair was mussed, a deep brown, and looked as if it had been just washed. The girl glanced up on their arrival and her stare made Jack cringe. Her pale blue eyes were enough to pierce through a vacuum and seemed to posses the weight of the world in one glance.

Tilting his head to the side, Jack watched her, becoming unaware of Shannon's anxious presence. Reaching for the girl, he stopped short.

"What?" Shannon asked, agitation masking her fear. She didn't seem to be afraid of the girl, Jack noticed. Shannon seemed to fear something else.

"She's whispering something." Jack responded, inching forward, his ears perked.

"_What_?" This time, Shannon sounded confused. She joined him in crouching, listening. "It sounds like she's saying…Doctor?" Her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to have an attack.

"Shannon?" Jack prodded. "Why is this such a big thing?" Sure, he was kinda feraked that this girl, that he's (_almost_) sure he's never met before seemed to know who he was, but maybe that Sayid hadmentioned him.Shannon, on the other hand,shook her head in disbelief and reached for the girl. Immediately, the teenager fell into Shannon's arms. Turning her eyes back to Jack, Shannon explained, her voice dropping in shock, "She's not suppose to speak." Off Jack's doubting look, she shifted the girl to get a better look at Jack. "I'm serious! Sayid had to have told you what happened after she woke up last night! She went insane, screaming, kicking. We had to hold her down in one of the caverns so as to not scare the others! She couldn't say a word, she was like a…a baby." Jack still didn't believe her. Shaking her head, she scowled and thrusted the girl towards Jack. "Whatever, here."

Jack caught the girl. Then he caught her again when he realized she couldn't stand. This couldn't be happening. "Shannon!" Jack called after her, lifting the girl up and placing a firm arm around her waist. "Shannon, where are you going?"

Irritably, Shannon swirled around. "She's your problem now, Jack! **I'm** not going to take care of her."

A whimpering caught Jack's ear and he looked down at the girl. She was watching Shannon, dismay across her face. Turning back to Shannon, he caught sight of her hard glare softening. Motioning for her to come back, Jack lifted the girl up, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes never left Shannon.

Quietly, the rich girl attitude faded as she followed the doctor, eyes on the ground.

Jack tried to make conversation. "When did you two find her?"

"When you, Kate, and Locke left."

"Ah."

Silence.

Fine. Jack sighed and quickened his pace. Despite his gut telling him that this was going to end up another 'Ethan Rom' fiasco…like hell that was going to stop him from helping this girl. Placing her gently on his 'examining table', he began a check – up.

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm happy to tell you that you have a happy, healthy, beautiful baby girl." Jack kidded, no real humor in his voice. Shannon barely registered him, watching the girl with a hawk eye. Observing Shannon, Jack had to admit he was a little bemused by her sudden caring nature. Placing a hand on her elbow, he led her into one of the corners of the cave. This was the part where Jack got to give the parents the enjoyable news about kidney transplants or faulty appendices. 

Turning her eyes away from Jack, Shannon was in full serious mode, listening intently to Jack. "She's absolutely healthy." Jack began, and color began showing on Shannon's face. "But," Jack continued, and Shannon frowned "mentally, she's another story. You said it right, when you described how she acted last night. She hasn't seemed to fully mature to the age she's at." Off Shannon's blank look, he explained further.

"When people are babies, they scream because they don't know how to communicate. When toddlers, they begin to walk, talk, etc. and generally start to become independent. As elementary kids, they make friends, start to learn about the new world, then as teenagers, they become independent again." Looking Shannon unwaveringly in the eye, he stated firmly, "She hasn't even reached the elementary mentality yet."

Shannon stood her ground; Jack had to give her credit. He was starting to rethink his general opinion of the resident beauty queen. Maybe she wasn't as stuck up as everyone seemed to think.

A crash.

Shooting a glance in the direction of the teenage girl, he jumped in surprise and pushed Shannon to the side, running towards the girl. Neither one had been paying any attention to the girl, and that was definitely a mistake.

* * *

_October Sky – Thank you! Love the name!_

_Only Memories – They really are having a bad day, aren't they? 'a course, I don't think there's such a thing as a GOOD day on the island. All I can say is…she's not what…or who…she seems…_

_Kool-aidpenguinisLOST815 – Dude! Longest name, but hysterically funny, I love it! And YES! Shayid rox sox._

_WhoKnowWhy – I appreciate that you think I know characters. That's an AWESOME compliment for me…thanks so much! 'hearts' _

_Non–Damsel – I made your day? You made mine! Ecstatic that you love my story! I love yours as well, can't wait for a new chappy of Fight Fair!_

_Chaimera – Good guess…and I'd just like to say…keep reading…:)_

_Phoenix – Glad you like so far! Jacey didn't appear in this, 'tear', but she most likely will in the next chappy. And glad you liked my 'intertwining' idea…complexity makes the world a beautiful thing_

'_course there wasn't much intertwining in this one…cause…it's about Jack…and…let's face it, he hardly knows anything, poor guy.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is so late! But at least I got it up, so we'll look on the positive side :-D!_

Love to hear your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Palm

M L Europe

* * *

_Disclaimer: All I own is my 'Lost' circle nights and three stubs to Elizabethtown. I don't even own the Phoenix characters mentioned!

* * *

Kate wasn't sure why she was so agitated. It wasn't like she and Jack had been doing anything substantial. They weren't off on some dangerous mission in the heart of the palm-ridden forest, they weren't trying to save someone's life, they weren't even looking for food. When they had been interrupted, they had just been talking._

Well, until she had attempted to help him find whatever he was searching for in his med cabinet. Kate grunted and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the shivers currently running up her spine. They'd been so close…so damn close…

Tree.

Biting back a curse, Kate swerved from her path just in time before coming into close contact with the hulking palm. Gripping the trunk, she leaned against it and took out her water bottle. First the hatch, then the "encounter", now a stupid tree; Kate swore the Island was against her. Then a rueful smile lit her face and she took another sip of water. If she were really honest with herself, she'd know it wasn't really the island's fault. If she could just get her mind off a certain doctor…

It was getting dark. Standing, Kate pulled up her bag and placed her water bottle carefully in her pack, glancing around. The atmospheric pressure of the island was astounding. A meteorological nightmare, but it really was fantastic how, on a seemingly clear day, the clouds suddenly joined together, blocking out the sun, and giving the already creepy island a threatening feel.

Voices. Kate wrapped her arms around herself and quickly took another look around her. Nothing…but she swore she could hear whispering. It was…everywhere. Hadn't Sayid mentioned something like this? Straining her ears, Kate crept on blindly. What _was_ it saying?

"…_Sa way…"_

"_Stay way…"_

"_Stay away!"

* * *

_

"Jack!" Kate screamed, running through the cave entrance, her blood still pumping from the voices in the forest. If anyone had an answer it would be…well, Locke…But he was most likely too busy with his new 'destiny'. Jack would have an answer…

If he wasn't already busy with the mess that greeted Kate. Shannon was running around, horrified, and Jack just stood still, shock written all over his face.

The scene would have been comical, if it wasn't the result of:

a) the complete shambles of Jack's little medical hutch

and

b) a strange girl Kate was certain she'd never seen before

Who ELSE lived on this island!

Jumping into action immediately, Kate reached for the girl's wrist. Instead of gripping hard to the younger girl's arm, Kate fell face first towards the ground. The girl was quicker than Kate had calculated.

"Kid. KID!" Shannon shouted, chasing after the girl. Well, teen, now that Kate got a better look at her. An utterly terrified teen. Poor girl looked like the deer in traps Kate's dad use to set.

"Shannon! Keep her eyes on you, let me get behind her." Kate ordered. She wasn't worried if the girl understood, from the look on her face, she was about as clueless as she was frightened.

Shannon nodded and reached out her hand. "Come here, girl. Girl, it's ok, we won't hurt you…" The stranger calmed slightly and glanced over at Shannon. The young priss had such a softness in her voice that surprised Kate. Who knew Shannon had it in her?

"Damnit kid, come here!"

OK, so Shannon had it in her when not frustrated.

The sudden change in Shannon's voice caused the girl to flinch and begin to scream, shaking like a crazy woman. Kate, however, was close enough by now. Leaping from behind the girl, Kate succeeded to tackle the teenaged girl and hold her down. "OK Jack!" Kate shouted, feeling bruises to begin forming already. "Need a nice little tranquilizer right about now!" Another kick to Kate's stomach and she flinched. "Ya know, make it a strong one."

"What do you think I was doing when you tackled her? Found it." Good, he wasn't being totally useless. Anything to let up on the pressure to her ribs. Crouching down by Kate's side, Jack smiled softly at her, before administering some sort of med to the girl. Almost immediately, Kate felt the blessed relief and rolled off the girl. Leaning her head on the doctor's knee, Kate let herself catch her breath, before she glared harshly at the two. "Now, wanna tell me who or what I just tackled…and why?"

* * *

"A post-adolescent toddler?" Kate didn't buy it. "I don't buy it."

"Tough-"

"Shannon." Jack looked over at Shannon, who was more than a little miffed at telling Kate what was going on. Sighing, he looked up at Kate and shrugged. "Just another mystery on the Island."

"What, like the hatch's little computer system wasn't enough?"

"Computer system?"

Jack glared at Kate, who shrugged, and looked down. It had taken a while to explain all the events going on, mainly because Kate still hadn't understood hardly any of it. But what they hey…she'd go with it, like everything else on the island…wait, Jack and Shannon were talking about something else now.

"Shannon, you've got to."

"No! I've never even babysat before! What do I know about watching a kid!"

"She's not that much younger than you," Jack pointed out, "and besides, you seem to have a special touch with her. She listens to you." When Shannon didn't soften her glare, he sighed. "Look, Shannon, she's going to need someone constantly watching out for her, and…"

"And I'm the one who doesn't contribute, so I've got nothing better to do." Shannon finished, bitterly. From the look on Jack's face, that wasn't what he meant, but who could argue?

* * *

There were shapes again. Light. She was awake again. What had happened? Anger…fear…the darkness had been closing in…The one with bright hair was trying to help…she could make the darkness go away…but then she'd gotten angry, too…and then the female with dark hair had gotten her on the floor…and then there was fuzziness…and then black. But now light. She was awake again.

She sat up, feel hurt run through her. Everything felt like it was being pricked. Where was the one with the bright hair? S…Shh…Shaan….Shannon. Shannon, Shannon, Shannon…she was with her! The one who'd made her fall to the floor…

Letting out a scream, she got up on her feet, very wobbly, and ran to the dark haired female. She threw herself at her, anger once again surging through her. More screams, but they weren't her's…or the dark haired girl's…they were Shannon's. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the female. What? What was wrong? What was Shannon saying to the female?

"Oh my gosh, Kate? Kate? I'm so sorry!"

The man had left her to go see what was wrong with…what was it? Ka…Kate. Kate wasn't bad? Shrinking back, she held herself, arms wrapped tightly around her own shoulders. She'd done something bad again. Well, she would fix it.

Walking around Shannon, she looked at Kate, who the man was holding firmly, making a quick check to see if anything was terribly wrong.

Practicing in her mind, she sat by Kate's side and looked the woman squarely in the eye. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Jack almost dropped Kate.

There was shocked silence between the three adults. That wasn't possible.

The girl, however, trotted back to her spot on the floor, staring intently at the ground.

Gripping Kate, Jack looked over at Shannon, who was helpless. That really didn't matter to Jack right now, though. "What the hell was that!"

* * *

Kate stared contently at the fire. Even after being attacked by the crazy kid, the shower fiasco, and Robbin's snide comment, she was pretty content. She still had to talk to Shannon about the girl…and she would even offer her help…the poor rich girl looked like she had no idea what she was doing. Eating the feast Hurley had generously offered to everyone, she laughed as Jack tried to steal more of her food. This was the calm before the storm, true, but until another hurricane of crazy hit, Kate was content to enjoy the fire, the company, and the food.

"Give it back, Jack."

* * *

Shannon watched her food, not really hungry. She rubbed Vince's ears lightly as the night darkened, thinking. Girl, until Shannon could think of a better name, was asleep, hidden just inside the tree line, in easy distance. Shannon was slowly coming to grips with this whole 'responsibility' thing, but…she still had no idea what she was doing. A figure caught her eye. Clearing her throat, Shannon stood and brushed the sand off, walking toward the short brunette. "Jacey!" she shouted. When the woman stopped and turned around, Shannon lowered her voice and asked, "What important guidelines would you give me if I, say, hypothetically, suddenly came in contact with a teenager?"

* * *

_Author's Note: YES, I'm REALLY late getting this out…and…what's worse…is it's really short and very confusing. And sorry about cutting the ending there...it will all be explained.Sorry again, life's been busy! I still made a very short amount of effort, though! YaY effort! Love you all!

* * *

_

_Non-damsel: Yup, that line was my attempt at angst. YaY angst! Makes a fangirl's heart flutter… You liked my Jate! 'beams' Thanks! That makes me feel EXTREMELY happy!_

_Phoenix: Dude! That was the funnest Jate scene ever! I have Jack's longing stare as my desktop, LoL, it was amazing! I was actually in the kitchen when the scene happened, and I seriously**FLEW** back to the couch, my eyes widen and very anticipating. We need more of those longing moments…_

_Only Memories: You made my day!_


End file.
